


Sotto cieli incongruenti

by Shireith



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Inspired by Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name., M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shireith/pseuds/Shireith
Summary: Shouyou è un ragazzo che vive in un paesino della prefettura di Miyagi e ogni notte sogna la città. Atsumu è un ragazzo di città nella prefettura di Hyōgo e non potrebbe chiedere di più dalla vita. Finché, un giorno, quella vita non viene stravolta – prima in positivo,poi in negativo.Your Name!AU
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Sotto cieli incongruenti

_When you see me,_  
_will you say I’ve changed?_

_Prefettura di Miyagi_

Era cresciuto in aperta campagna, dove i palazzi non contrastavano il sole e il verde si perdeva a vista d’occhio scontrandosi con l’orizzonte. Lì, un puntino ignoto tra montagne e colline, l’aria era pulita come acqua di ruscello e la calma che s’avvertiva tutt’intorno lo rendeva un piccolo paradiso terrestre – paradiso che, paradossalmente, Shouyou detestava.

La quiete di un piccolo paese poteva andar bene per quegli anziani che volevano trascorrere spensierati quel che rimaneva loro da vivere, o in generale per tutti coloro che non fossero amanti della frenesia; ma Shouyou, lui la frenesia ce l’aveva dentro, gli scorreva come sangue nelle vene. Sentiva il richiamo della città, un insieme disordinato ma bellissimo di stimoli sempre nuovi e opportunità d’ogni tipo.

Era convinto che l’avrebbe conosciuta, la città, solo non prima del suo diciottesimo compleanno, quando fosse stato abbastanza grande per trasferirsi – si sbagliava.

_Prefettura di Hyogo_

Non sapeva quando il rumore della sua sveglia fosse diventato tanto fastidioso. Ben presto non ebbe altra scelta che abbandonare il suo sonno, in cui i rumori della città che rivedeva ogni notte non erano mai sembrati più reali, e si alzò per spegnere l’allarme.

O almeno, ci provò.

Cadde a terra ed esalò un gemito di dolore – da quando la parte sinistra del letto non aderiva più contro il muro?!

Poggiò i palmi sul parquet scuro e si rimise in piedi per… _da quando la sua camera aveva il parquet scuro?_ Dov’era finito il suo tatami?

Si guardò velocemente attorno, convinto di star dando di matto, e non riconobbe nulla di quello che vide: le pareti giallastre, la libreria sulla sinistra, la scrivania disordinata che sembrava un campo di battaglia – niente di tutto ciò gli ricordava casa.

Lo sguardo gli cadde sull’unica finestra presente e quello che gli sembrava essere uno strano sogno perse, per un attimo, importanza, perché quello che vide lo ammaliò. Si avvicinò al vetro come ipnotizzato e gli occhi nocciola si spalancarono.

Se qualcuno li avesse osservati in quel momento avrebbe desiderato tuffarcisi dentro, armarsi di pazienza e scavare alla ricerca di tanta meraviglia – i palazzi che s’innalzavano altissimi a sfidare il cielo, gli edifici più modesti che tra essi si perdevano, le vetrate lucidissime che riflettevano il sole e creavano giochi di luce sempre nuovi.

_Dove… dove mi trovo?_

«Parlo con te, idiota!»

«Ahia!» esclamò Shouyou quando una ciabatta lo colpì alla testa. Si volse, troppo disorientato per reagire con rabbia, e si trovò di fronte un ragazzo che lo guardava in cagnesco.

«Ti vuoi muovere?» lo esortò quello. «Faremo tardi.»

«Tardi per… dove?»

Il ragazzo lo guardò come se venisse da un altro pianeta. «Per scuola. Vestiti, muoviti.»

Shouyou ebbe l’impressione di sentirgli masticare un _dannato cretino_ mentre si allontanava. Decise, comunque, di fare come il ragazzo gli aveva detto, perciò si avvicinò all’armadio e agguantò la divisa scolastica che vide appesa. Finì per puro caso a osservare il suo riflesso nello specchio e rimase senza fiato – non in senso buono, questa volta.

Era convinto di essere Shouyou Hinata, solo che il ragazzo che gli restituiva lo sguardo _non era_ _Shouyou_ _Hinata_. Era più alto, con una muscolatura più definita, i capelli tinti di biondo e le sopracciglia scure e folte.

Sbatté più volte le palpebre senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dall’ _estraneo,_ finché la mente non gli suggerì che la cosa più intelligente da fare era vestirsi e raggiungere quel ragazzo di prima che, a ripensarci, somigliava incredibilmente a quello nello specchio.

_Sto impazzendo._

Quando scese al piano di sotto, trovò l’altro ragazzo in piedi ad aspettarlo sulla soglia dell’ingresso. Quello gli lanciò un’occhiata torva che aveva il sapore di un aspro giudizio; Shouyou sentì un brivido percorrergli la schiena e lo seguì a volto chino.

Il silenzio imbarazzante che li aveva avvolti mentre uscivano di casa sparì presto; Shouyou si lasciò catturare dai suoni e colori della città e nulla sembrò avere importanza finché, a un certo punto, il ragazzo non gli rivolse la parola.

«Che ti prende, oggi?»

Shouyou sobbalzò. «Che vuoi dire?»

«Sembri caduto dalle nuvole. Questa mattina ti ho insultato due volte e non hai fatto una piega.»

«Sono solo stanco», inventò Shouyou su due piedi, «stanotte ho dormito poco.»

L’altro sembrò più convinto di quanto si fosse aspettato, come se per il suo… _ospite_ non fosse poi così strano fare le ore piccole.

«Basta che oggi non caschi nel bel mezzo dell’allenamento.»

Allenamento? Praticava uno sport, l’ospite? In effetti aveva una corporatura che, vista l’età, pochi ragazzi avevano. Era ben piazzato, con la muscolatura definita e i bicipiti ben visibili.

Shouyou scosse il capo, le guance arrossate – lo aveva notato per puro caso, _sia chiaro_. Non è che lo trovasse attraente o roba del genere. Forse solo un po’. Ma comunque non aveva importanza. Piuttosto, doveva…

«ATSUMU!»

_Prefettura di Hyogo_

Per essere solo un sogno era stato tutto tremendamente realistico.

Questa volta, però, non si risvegliò su un futon scomodo, non fu disturbato da una bambina che lo chiamava Sho- _chan_ e lo intimava di alzarsi se non voleva fare tardi a scuola.

Questa volta, _poi_ , s’aggiunse il dolore; un dolore vero e _vivo_ che gli bruciava le ossa come acido e inviava fitte a tutto il corpo al primo movimento sbagliato.

Quando la vista si fece più chiara realizzò di non essere più in un bel sogno (strano, sì, ma bello), perso tra infiniti campi verdi e sporadiche abitazioni che ricordavano quelle fotografie che si vedevano nelle cartoline. Era, invece, in una stanza d’ospedale tutta bianca, di quel bianco opprimente che gli aveva sempre fatto venire la nausea.

_Sto ancora sognando?_

«Sei sveglio.»

Atsumu avrebbe riconosciuto quella voce ovunque. A fatica sollevò lo sguardo e incontrò il volto di suo fratello. «‘Samu», biascicò. «Cos’è successo?»

Osamu sbuffò. «Se non fossi conciato così ti prenderei a pugni in faccia», disse. Ciononostante, rispose alla domanda del fratello.

_Prefettura di Miyagi_

«Shouyou Hinata!»

Scattò sulla sedia come una molla e ad accoglierlo ci pensarono le risate dei suoi compagni di classe. Si guardò attorno con una certa frenesia e, appurato che quelli fossero _davvero_ i suoi compagni di classe, compì una serie di gesti meccanici che suscitarono altre risa – sì toccò i capelli, il petto, le braccia.

Era tornato, era _lui_.

Quindi… era stato un sogno? Si era semplicemente addormentato in classe?

Solo la lavata di capo della professoressa poté temporaneamente distoglierlo da quel pensiero.

Era sempre stato un tipo particolare, Shouyou. Pieno di energie, ambizione e sogni che ai più sarebbero sembrati idioti e irraggiungibili, non si era mai curato molto dell’opinione degli altri e aveva sempre agito di testa sua. Tanta gente, di fronte a un avvenimento tanto singolare, avrebbe catalogato l’accaduto come un _caso_ e sarebbe andata avanti con la propria vita.

Ma Shouyou non era _tanta_ _gente_.

Non appena gli fu possibile, prese da parte Izumi e Kouji e li interrogò.

«In che senso mi sono comportato in modo strano? Cosa ho fatto?»

Kouji si massaggiò una tempia. «Sei arrivato in ritardo a scuola, cosa che per te non è strana, in effetti… Però dicevi cose senza senso, qualcosa su un club di pallavolo… e sembravi più sfacciato del solito. Se non fosse stato per la campanella avresti fatto a botte con un ragazzo dell’ultimo anno.»

Shouyou diede ben poca importanza a quell’informazione che in altri contesti l’avrebbe fatto rabbrividire – odiava fare a botte, era un ragazzino troppo mingherlino per queste cose. «Era come se fossi un’altra persona?»

«Sì, diciamo di sì.»

Anche Izumi fu d’accordo, e questo bastò a Shouyou per rinsaldare le sue convinzioni – qualunque cosa fosse successa, _non era stato un sogno_.

_Prefettura di Hyogo_

«È stato come se fossi in un sogno. Un sogno strano e terribilmente reale.»

«Quante scemenze.»

«È la verità, ‘Samu!» Agitarsi gli fece male, ma Atsumu ignorò la fitta alla gamba. «Pensi davvero che sarei stato così idiota da non vedere quel ragazzo venirmi addosso con la bici?»

«Be’, sì, visto come sei conciato.» Osamu sbuffò e scosse la testa. «Lasciamo stare, devo andare a scuola. Tu pensa a riposarti; ti servirà, non appena il coach scoprirà che hai una gamba fuori gioco.»

Atsumu lo osservò lasciare la stanza con la rabbia che montava in petto. Quel che faceva più male era che, a parti invertite, nemmeno lui avrebbe creduto a una storia tanto surreale.

Eppure, per quanto inverosimile, poteva esser successo davvero? Non credeva di averlo sognato. La bambina, l’aria pulita della campagna, i volti di quei due estranei che giuravano di essere i suoi due migliori amici… era tutto reale, _troppo reale_.

E poi c’era l’incidente – gli puzzava d’imbroglio. Per quanto alle volte tendesse a perdersi tra sé, non era mai stato un tipo stralunato, di certo non a tal punto da farsi investire da un ragazzo in bicicletta. Dopotutto era un atleta, _amava_ la pallavolo, e non avrebbe mai permesso a un incidente facilmente evitabile di metterlo fuori gioco per mesi interi.

La gamba sarebbe guarita, ma avrebbe perso del tempo prezioso; tempo che non sarebbe mai tornato, tempo che gli altri avrebbero sfruttato saggiamente.

Quegli _altri_ , rivali e compagni, l’avrebbero lasciato indietro.

Forse era per questo che si crogiolava nella possibilità che quella sottospecie di scambio di corpi fosse avvenuto davvero – perché sapere che era la causa del suo peggior incubo faceva _male_ , ancor di più d’ogni dolore fisico.

_Prefettura di Miyagi_

_Non è stato un sogno. Non può essere un sogno. È tutto reale. E sta succedendo di nuovo._

Quei capelli sfumati d’arancio, quelle iridi così vive che sembravano scrutarlo nel profondo, quel corpo sottile e minuto – era tornato.

Questa volta, Atsumu era preparato.

Anzitutto sapeva che il ragazzo si chiamava Shouyou Hinata, l’aveva appreso qualche giorno prima (quanto tempo era passato, esattamente?) grazie all’appello di una professoressa. Shouyou Hinata viveva in un piccolo paesino sperduto tra le campagne e aveva un anno in meno di lui, frequentava il terzo e ultimo anno di scuole medie.

Atsumu non conosceva altro di lui, ma lo detestava. Se, come era ormai evidente, si erano davvero scambiati di corpo, allora la colpa del suo incidente era da attribuire a lui e a lui soltanto.

In un impeto di rabbia, agguantò un foglio di carta e vi scrisse una frase che aveva già impressa a fuoco nella mente.

_Hai visto cosa mi hai fatto, brutto idiota?_

Sarebbe andato a scuola, avrebbe finto di essere Shouyou Hinata per mantenere le apparenze. Nel profondo, però, lo detestava.

_Prefettura di Miyagi_

Risvegliarsi in una stanza d’ospedale e apprendere che Atsumu, l’ _ospite_ , non avrebbe potuto praticare sport per svariati mesi per colpa _sua_ era stato come ricevere una coltellata in petto.

_Hai visto cosa mi hai fatto, brutto idiota?_

La seconda coltellata in petto erano le parole che aveva trovato quando era tornato a essere Shouyou ed erano una coltellata ben più dolorosa della prima, gli trapassavano la carne morbida per affondargli in petto, lì dove il cuore pesava come un macigno.

Atsumu Miya era un ragazzo di città, aveva quattordici anni, e per colpa sua avrebbe dovuto rinunciare alla sua più grande passione.

Si guardò allo specchio. Nel suo riflesso c’era Shouyou Hinata, ma lui avrebbe preferito vederci chiunque altro – _anche_ Atsumu, perché forse esser giudicato da lui era quel che si meritava.

Con gli occhi arrossati e umidi, agguantò una penna e scrisse su quello stesso foglio le parole più vere che avesse mai sentito.

_Rimedierò. Te lo giuro._

_Prefettura di Miyagi_

_Rimedierò. Te lo giuro._

Atsumu rimase stupito di tali parole. Non si aspettava una risposta tanto limpida, piuttosto un tentativo dell’ _altro_ , Shouyou, di arrampicarsi sugli specchi e trovare qualcosa che potesse assolverlo dalle sue colpe. Invece il ragazzo gli prometteva che avrebbe rimediato, nonostante fosse impossibile.

Ingoiò il groppo alla gola, Atsumu, e s’apprestò a vivere un’altra giornata nei panni del ragazzo di campagna.

Finse di non vedere i cerchietti umidi impressi sulla carta, lì dove Shouyou aveva versato alcune lacrime, ma ci avrebbe pensato tutto il giorno.

_Prefettura di Hyogo_

«Vai più piano, non riesco a starti dietro!»

«Dovevi pensarci prima di farti investire da un tizio in bici.»

Shouyou aveva deciso che Osamu Miya era uno dei ragazzi più antipatici che avesse mai incontrato e difficilmente il suo verdetto sarebbe cambiato. Lui e Atsumu si erano scambiati un giorno sì e l’altro no nel corso dell’ultima settimana e così Shouyou aveva dovuto passarne quattro in ospedale in compagnia delle sporadiche visite di Osamu, che sembrava amare fin troppo rigirare il dito nella piaga. Aveva menzionato anche la visita di un certo Kita, ma doveva essere avvenuta quando Atsumu era davvero Atsumu.

E mentre Atsumu se la spassava nel _suo_ corpo, Shouyou doveva scarrozzarsi avanti e indietro su una scomoda sedia a rotelle.

Gli sembrava di aver visto le luci del paradiso quando il dottore gli aveva comunicato che poteva finalmente tornare a casa – e a scuola, suo malgrado. La sola menzione della parola _lezioni_ da parte di Osamu gli aveva fatto raggelare il sangue nelle vene, ma almeno era servita a prendere in considerazione una questione che finora aveva ignorato: come avrebbe fatto con lo studio? Era già una capra di per sé, se poi doveva pure seguire le materie dei ragazzi più grandi…

La risposta, brillantemente congegnata dopo due minuti scarsi di pura riflessione, era tanto semplice quanto stupida: _non lo so_.

In un modo o nell’altro avrebbe risolto.

Quello scambio di corpi doveva pur avere fine prima o poi, no?

Sperava il prima possibile, perché se Atsumu avesse continuato a fare di testa sua e attaccare briga con chiunque gli capitasse a tiro, Shouyou si sarebbe trovato sotto venti metri di terra prima della fine dell’anno scolastico.

Servivano delle regole.

Quello stesso pomeriggio, tornato a casa assieme a suo _fratello_ , avrebbe stilato l’almanacco delle linee guida da seguire per garantire l’integrità fisica del suo corpo – anche se, visto cosa aveva combinato ad Atsumu il primo giorno, _forse_ una cicatrice o due se le meritava.

_Prefettura di Hyogo_

Quando Atsumu si svegliò, ancora prima di aprire gli occhi, il dolore alla gamba lo avvisò di essere tornato nel suo corpo. Sapeva che non sarebbe più riuscito a dormire, perciò, nonostante fosse ancora molto presto, decise di alzarsi. Aveva in mente di guardare qualcosa in televisione, magari un film o un anime, ma un foglio di carta poggiato sulla scrivania, subito a sinistra del telefono, lo distrasse.

Una scritta riportava:

_LEGGI LE NOTE DEL TUO CELLULARE!_

Atsumu aggrottò la fronte, ma decise di fare come c’era scritto. Agguantò il cellulare, aprì le note e lesse:

_Se dobbiamo continuare con questo scambio, tanto vale abituarci._

_Regola numero 1:_ _NON INIZIARE RISSE CON I RAGAZZI CHE SONO IL DOPPIO DI ME!_ _Ci tengo alla mia vita_.

Atsumu sbuffò.

_Tu mi hai spaccato una gamba, te lo meriteresti,_ pensò. Invece scrisse:

_Tu domani limitati ad arrivare a scuola senza farti mettere sotto da un'altra bicicletta. E non farmi fare figure di merda. Se ti chiedono qualcosa che non sai rispondi male. Faccio sempre così._

_Prefettura di Hyogo_

Shouyou arricciò il naso.

_Limitati ad arrivare a scuola senza farti mettere sotto da un’altra bicicletta_ – che stronzo!

Primo, era stato un _incidente_. Secondo, si era già scusato (più o meno) e aveva promesso che avrebbe rimediato (ancora non sapeva come).

Sulle figure di merda non poteva promettere proprio nulla, purtroppo per lui e, soprattutto, per la dignità di Atsumu. Se Atsumu era abituato a prendere buoni voti… meglio non pensarci.

Shouyou era più interessato a quello che gli aveva detto Osamu entrando in camera sua quella mattina: _Oggi andiamo a scuola presto, il coach vuole vedere la squadra prima delle lezioni. Ha detto che devi esserci anche tu._

Non aveva conosciuto nessuno degli amici di Atsumu. Non sapeva ancora che tipo di vita conducesse, in effetti. Solo che era un alzatore nella squadra per cui giocava, e anche piuttosto bravo.

Era una fortuna, per certi versi, aver procurato quell’incidente allo sventurato corpo di Atsumu: se fosse stato in salute, Shouyou avrebbe dovuto spiegare a tutti come mai a giorni alterni diventava un idiota che non sapeva tenere in mano una palla, figurarsi alzarla.

La verità era che non si era mai interessato a uno sport prima d’ora e dubitava che le cose sarebbero cambiate.

«Da questa parte, cretino.»

Shouyou avrebbe voluto chiedere a Osamu di smetterla di chiamarlo così, ma dubitava che sarebbe servito a qualcosa. Sentendosi come un pesce fuor d’acqua, si limitò a seguirlo oltre i cancelli della scuola fino a raggiungere la palestra.

Mentre si spingeva sulla sedia a rotelle (Osamu non si era nemmeno offerto di aiutarlo e Shouyou ne era felice, non avrebbe mai acconsentito) si guardò attorno meravigliato; non aveva mai visto un liceo tanto grande e curato. A stento si rese conto dei ragazzi che lo osservavano con la coda dell’occhio e mormoravano al suo passaggio. Se fosse stato nel corpo di Shouyou, era sicuro che i suoi compagni di scuola l’avrebbero preso in giro; ma Atsumu Miya, evidentemente, era troppo popolare perché ciò accadesse. Se anche parlavano male di lui, lo facevano alle sue spalle, ma questo a Shouyou piaceva ancora meno: preferiva di gran lunga i bulli, ai bulli che fingono di non essere tali.

Stava accarezzando l’idea di sfidare apertamente l’ultimo ragazzo che vide sussurrare qualcosa al suo passaggio, ma in quello stesso momento la voce di Osamu biascicò un «Eccoci» e Shouyou non ebbe occhi che per la palestra. Era grande, con gli infissi moderni e tirata a lucido.

Si sentì come il ragazzo di campagna che dopotutto era, meravigliato da quello che per un qualsiasi ragazzo di città era invece la normalità.

«Sappi che il coach è nero di rabbia», fu tutto quello che Osamu disse mentre varcavano l’ingresso.

Shouyou deglutì. «Non ho mica paura.»

_Se la stava facendo sotto._

_Prefettura di Miyagi_

_Ti avevo chiesto di tenerti buono il coach e neanche quello hai saputo fare. Grazie, idiota!_

_Spero che quest’assurdità finisca presto, sono stanco._

Shouyou si era sentito così offeso che era schizzato fuori di casa non appena aveva finito di leggere l’ultima nota di Atsumu, ignorando persino sua madre che gli urlava di non correre.

Era uscito in giardino, salito a cavalcioni della bicicletta e aveva preso a pedalare all’impazzata, ignorando le gambe che presto implorarono pietà.

Non seppe nemmeno dire dove fosse, quando si fermò per l’improvvisa stanchezza che sembrò pervaderlo in un colpo solo. Respirò affannosamente, il cuore che batteva forte contro il petto, e solo quando ebbe riacquistato un po’ di fiato in corpo si guardò attorno.

Pensò che qualcuno ci tenesse a prenderlo in giro quando vide un televisore che stava trasmettendo una partita di pallavolo – _ironico_ , a dir poco.

Eppure… rimase a guardare. Rimase a fissare quei ragazzi vestiti di nero che si passavano la palla, acclamati dalla folla, finché uno di loro, basso e mingherlino, non saltò.

Saltò alto, _altissimo_ , quasi volesse toccare il cielo e raggiungere gli angeli.

Un _angelo_ – Shouyou ebbe proprio quest’impressione.

Un angelo dalle ali nere che forse erano tali perché, a differenza degli altri (forti, _alti_ ) lui quelle ali aveva dovuto conquistarsele.

_No_ , si disse Shouyou.

Le ali erano nere perché neri sono i corvi.

Gli altri, loro le ali non ce le avevano nemmeno; non avevano dovuto conquistarle perché non gli servivano, arrivavano a toccare il cielo con la semplice prestanza fisica.

Ma il ragazzo dalle ali nerissime, _lui non poteva che saltare_.

_Prefettura di Miyagi_

Atsumu rilesse più volte le parole di Shouyou per essere certo che la vista non gli stesse giocando un tiro mancino.

_Voglio essere come voi. Come te._

_Mi sta prendendo in giro?_

Eppure non sembrava.

Soprattutto, Atsumu non poté ignorare il tratto incerto della scrittura di Shouyou, come se la mano fremesse. Erano solo caratteri incisi con l’inchiostro su un comunissimo pezzo di carta – e allora perché lo scossero nel profondo, come se Shouyou fosse a dieci centimetri da lui a guardarlo con quegli occhi brillanti che solo lui possedeva?

Atsumu si guardò allo specchio; in effetti quegli occhi li rivedeva su se stesso a giorni alterni, _li rivedeva ora_ , e ogni tanto si fermava a osservarli. I suoi non erano così, almeno non sempre. Osamu sosteneva che brillavano davvero solo quando competevano con avversari bravi quanto loro; era allora, _solo e soltanto allora_ , che una scintilla s’accendeva in Atsumu e un incendio s’irradiava per tutto il corpo, come un’iniezione di adrenalina.

Quando c’era di mezzo la pallavolo, ogni emozione era vera, ogni sorriso strappato alla foga del momento, alla voglia di giocare, giocare, _giocare_ ; quella voglia di incontrare gli avversari più forti di tutti e spazzarli via.

_Che cosa ti è successo… Shouyou-_ kun _?_

Una parte di lui sapeva già.

_Prefettura di Miyagi_

Quando Shouyou si risvegliò si accorse a stento di essere tornato nel suo corpo. O meglio, non gli importava.

Si mise a sedere e puntò lo sguardo sul pavimento senza vederlo davvero, perché quello sguardo era ancora lì dove c’era Atsumu Miya – perso in una città estranea e troppo grande per lui, la stessa città che ormai aveva perso d’importanza di fronte alla scoperta più grande di tutta la sua vita.

Quando si era risvegliato di nuovo nel corpo di Atsumu, il suo primo pensiero era stato presentarsi in palestra, prima e dopo le lezioni, e osservare gli allenamenti con due occhi così carichi di meraviglia che quasi pesavano.

Finalmente Shouyou _capiva_ e quel senso di colpa per l’incidente che aveva procurato ad Atsumu lo feriva ancora di più; gli era entrato nel cuore come un coltello affilatissimo ed era come se lui stesso, _Shouyou_ , lo stesse muovendo affinché facesse ancora più male.

Finalmente capiva, _capiva_ e non poteva perdonarsi di aver privato Atsumu della sua stessa ragione di vita.

Allo stesso tempo, eppure, voleva essere come lui, come _loro_ – Atsumu, la sua squadra, il ragazzo dalle ali nerissime che aveva visto in televisione.

_Prefettura di Hyogo_

Atsumu non capiva il senso delle parole di Osamu. Si chiedeva cosa avesse combinato questa volta Shouyou nei suoi panni, ma ci pensò lo stesso Osamu a rispondere alla sua domanda.

«Eri diverso, come se per la prima volta fossi di nuovo tu. Quella faccia che hai fatto nel vedere gli altri giocare non la facevi da un po’. Ultimamente sembrava quasi che la pallavolo non ti piacesse più.»

Atsumu ripensò al biglietto di Shouyou e, finalmente, capì.

Quella sera, gli scrisse una nota.

_Prefettura di Hyogo_

_Vuoi essere come me? Dimostrami di esserne capace._

Shouyou si guardò allo specchio e il suo riflesso gli restituì lo sguardo risoluto di Atsumu.

Voleva essere come lui, _sì_ ; lo voleva perché il suo mondo, in un attimo, era cambiato. Aveva perso tutti i colori e subito ne aveva acquistati di nuovi, più sgargianti che mai; il suo piccolo mondo fatto di poche certezze era esploso e quelle certezze le aveva spazzate via, creandone di nuove.

Shouyou voleva fare solo una cosa ed era saltare, saltare fino a toccare il cielo e raggiungere gli angeli.

Atsumu Miya, lui doveva solo aspettarlo.

_Il mondo intero doveva solo aspettarlo._

E così gli scambi continuarono ancora, ancora, _ancora_ , scandendo giorni, settimane, mesi.

Quando era Atsumu, Shouyou spingeva le ruote della sedia a rotelle fino a sbucciarsi i palmi; era il primo ad arrivare agli allenamenti e l’ultimo ad andarsene. Osservava i suoi _compagni_ giocare con occhi sgranati, il cuore che intanto scoppiava in petto e le gambe che dolevano e non per le ferite ma perché volevano alzarsi e saltare.

E quando Shouyou era Shouyou saltava, correva, non stava mai fermo. Prima era qui, poi là, a rincorrere l’ombra del Piccolo Gigante – questo il suo nome, aveva scoperto – convinto che prima o poi l’avrebbe raggiunto e ovviamente _superato_.

Atsumu aveva deciso di prendere parte alla sua follia ed era disposto a condividere con lui suggerimenti e dritte a patto che Shouyou facesse il minimo indispensabile per non mandare a rotoli la sua vita scolastica.

_I miei voti fanno già schifo senza che ti ci metta anche tu. Non mi interessa se sei un anno più piccolo di me, studia e basta._

Shouyou doveva ammettere che _sì_ , glielo doveva; e allora saltava, correva, non stava mai fermo, e poi ogni tanto studiava, quel tanto che bastava a mantenere una media decente.

Presto Atsumu cominciò a vedere dei leggeri miglioramenti nei voti che Shouyou prendeva al suo posto e considerò, per un attimo, l’idea di scrivergli un _grazie,_ ma meglio che quel piccoletto non si montasse troppo la testa.

Così, quando Atsumu era Atsumu, faceva riabilitazione, studiava, e guardava e riguardava ossessivamente le partite dei loro migliori avversari perché, se non poteva allenare il corpo, tanto valeva allenare la mente.

Allenava il corpo solo quando si risvegliava nei panni di Shouyou. Quel ragazzo aveva l’altezza di uno gnomo e i muscoli sviluppati al minimo, ma era già qualcosa. Quegli stessi muscoli, poi, presto iniziarono a farsi più definiti; i riflessi di Shouyou andavano pian piano migliorando e con essi anche le sue prestazioni fisiche.

Nel corpo di Shouyou, Atsumu si allenava come meglio poteva per accertarsi che almeno la memoria muscolare non andasse perduta e si sorprese come, nel giro di non molto tempo, si sentisse sempre più a suo agio.

Lentamente Atsumu iniziò a conoscere Shouyou e Shouyou iniziò a conoscere Atsumu.

Un giorno, Shouyou comunicò ad Atsumu che aveva trovato la squadra di pallavolo adatta a lui: il Karasuno, dove lo stesso Piccolo Gigante aveva giocato.

Secondo Atsumu, che aveva sempre una parola d’incoraggiamento per tutti, era forse l’unica idea decente che avesse mai avuto.

Secondo Izumi e Kouji era una follia. L’autobus più vicino non era _affatto vicino_ e sua madre non poteva permettersi di accompagnarlo perché non aveva nemmeno la patente, senza contare che gli orari coincidevano con i suoi lavorativi.

E allora Shouyou aveva preso una decisione.

Pedalare, semplicemente.

Un ragionamento asciutto e a suo modo efficace, sia pur assurdo – tipico di una mente come la sua.

Ogni mattina, prima che sorgesse l’alba, saliva in sella e pedalava. Pedalava sotto un cielo scuro che piano piano si tingeva dei colori del giorno, finché non raggiungeva l’autobus che lo avrebbe portato a scuola; e così di nuovo la sera, quando quell’autobus andava via e lui pedalava nella direzione opposta con le gambe che dolevano.

Pedalava sempre, mattina e sera.

Finché, un giorno, non pedalò più.


End file.
